Windmills
Windmills (風車, Kazaguruma) are found surrounding the town of Vidna in the Sebucus Islands in Legend of Legaia. The strong torrents of wind that the fans produce enabled Vidna to escape the Mist when it covered the continent. Although they are called windmills, they are actually giant fans that were made for the purpose of reducing the hot temperature created by Vidna's hot springs. Background The windmills were built by Mayor Molina of Vidna when he realized the value of the town's geothermal energy and hot springs. Deciding to a start a tourism industry, Molina built the windmills as a way to cool Vidna's humid climate produced by the springs, which kept the tourists happy and allowed the town to prosper. Molina had a power plant built that used the geothermal energy from the hot spring water to power the windmills. When the Mist engulfed the Sebucus Islands Vidna was mostly unchanged. The tourist industry was reduced drastically from the lack of outsiders entering the town, but the townspeople lived as they normally would with the peace of mind that the winds produced by the Giant Fans would protect them from the Mist forever. However, a very wealthy man in town named Danpas became paranoid that the windmills would stop turning one day and decided to build an underground shelter and store provisions in preparation. The townspeople laughed and started to think of him as an insane old man (with the exception of his wife). Unfortunately for the townspeople, Danpas would prove to have great foresight. Storyline When Vahn , Noa and Gala arrive in Vidna they are surprised to see that the town is thriving and uncovered by Mist. Soon they realize that the windmills are blowing such strong wind toward the west (where the Mist is coming from) that they prevent the town from being engulfed. The Ra-Seru heroes leave the town to deal with other affairs and eventually travel under the Islands to the volcanic regions underground. They defeat the henchman of the Mist Xain in order to save the people of Octam , but right before Xain dies he uses his power to freeze the lava flowing underneath Sebucus. With the lava frozen, the geothermal energy is evaporated and the windmills are halted. The Mist covers the town of Vidna and Seru overrun the town, slaughtering people and causing chaos. Danpas ushers people to his underground shelter and a number of people are able to survive. Eventually the Ra-Seru heroes find out that the windmills have stopped and realize that the only way to rid the Mist is to destroy the Mist Generator. After a long series of conflicts in the town of Ratayu and the Mt. Letona region, the heroes reach the Mist Generator and destroy its guardian, Dohati. With the destruction of the Mist Generator the town of Vidna is saved. Despite the Mist being driven out of Vidna the windmills remain halted due to the frozen underground. It is never indicated whether the ice will eventually melt underground or not and the windmills stay ceased for the duration of the heroes' adventure. Trivia *Though they are referred to as "windmills" they are not at all windmills. Windmills do not generate enormous gusts of wind and are not made to cool air temperature. However, the structures surrounding Vidna are said to have been made to cool off tourists and are therefore large fans. Category:Miscellaneous